Adventures of life
by The people of Moonia
Summary: There were two bands of friends. they both came from different worlds, but little did they know, that strange events would tie them together closer then either would have thought possible. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Enjoy the story! Multi Crossover fic. will put up next chap after I get 5 reviews :
1. Time to Begin

"Everyone into the Tardis!" I yelled. Everyone started running for it. In the background you could hear a giant explosion and screaming then hear the hissing, feel the heat as lava ran down the mountain.

Oh I guess I should introduce myself huh? The name's Kissara I'm female, 20 years old (for the moment) 5ft 10in tall and oh! I'm a vampire cat demon hybrid. Nice to meetcha.

"Look out!" yelled Reina. Uh-oh here come the flaming rocks better run faster.

"Vallum!" yelled Reina and suddenly a wall of earth rose to protect us from being hit.

That would be Riena, leader of the Raven witch clan. Age twenty, five ft tall, has a temper that you don't want to mess with.

One of the boulders made it past the barrier and headed straight towards me. I panicked and shifted into my feline form, thinking that being a smaller target would help. All of a sudden I was gripped by the scruff of my neck and carried away just as the boulder smashed into the ground.

"_Foolish move Kissara,"_ said Angelus. _"Should've just ran faster."_mumbled Demona.

Looking up towards my rescuer, I saw Seishin carrying me in their jaw.

Seishin is a half white, half black, fox made of Yin/Yang energy. Angelus is the yin energy, and Demona is the yang. When working as one their name is Seishin, the Japanese term for spirit. Fitting since that's where I found them.

While Seishin carried me I used one of the charms on my collar to contact Shadow. "Shadow! Bring the Tardis to the bottom of the volcano!"

"No need. We are on our way to pick you up! Once she felt you were in danger she ran off towards you guys." Shadow answered.

"Good, you're already on board then."

"Yeah she picked me up at the market. I'll be waiting in the med bay for you guys." "Right I see her now, see you in a sec."

Here she came, running along the ground to get us out of here. Pantera, a panther shaped Tardis that I built from scratch. My baby, hmm going to have to check her anti-gravity coils soon.

"heads up everyone Pantera is almost here, get ready to jump" I yelled.

Pantera, five feet away, opened her mouth wide and we all leapt into it. Just in time as well, she started to disappear as a wave of lava came upon us.

"All right everyone that needs healing go to the med bay I'll be there in a minute" said Reina.

We all complied though Seishin had to carry me do to the injury I got from the boulder. Once in the med bay we saw Shadow preparing beds and bandages. He saw us and hailed us over to the beds. Seishin and I shared one bed since we were small enough to do so. Soon enough Reina came in and checked us out.

"Seishin your good to go. Just be sure to soak your fur in medicinal water every six hours or so. As for you Kissara, please change shape so that I can see the damage in your human form"

I complied and she pulled the shrapnel out of my leg. After that, she wrapped it up in the bandages that Shadow had put out as well as layered the wrappings with medicinal herbs.

"That's that" sighed Shadow  
"Remind me not to go to Pompeii for a while" I replied.  
"How about we have a vacation, a peaceful one?" asked Angelus  
"Yeah we could go to that New York place Shadow's been reading about" replied Demona.  
"Alright how about hmm lets say around the 80's?" asked Reina  
"I'll set it up in the morning. For now let's everyone have a rest" I complied.

Soon after everyone went to their rooms, and lay down for a well deserved rest.

* * *

A shadow flickered on the badly paved road, and the next moment a huge dog, black as night, carrying two passengers on it's back, appeared out of the air.

"I am never doing that again," said Noah vehemently, half sliding, half falling off the giant hell hound's back.

"You say that every time we shadow travel," said Sophie, sliding gracefully down and landing squarely on her feet. The hell hound lay down, head on it's paws.

"Then there is probably a reason," said Noah, holding his stomach.

"You know, you're looking a little green," said Sophie, tilting her head and squinting at Noah. "Are you sure you're all right?"

His only answer was a groan.

She looked ruefully down at her twin, bent over on his knees, holding his stomach. "Here," she said holding out her hand.

"That's OK, I think I'll stay here."

"Noah, come on," said Sophie, tugging on Noah's arm and yanking him up. "You know it's not safe here." She glanced around at the deserted street. Trash lay on the curbs, dirt and grime covering everything else. The eighteenth century houses crowded each other, leaning in on the street, blank windows staring like eyes.

"About that," said Noah, straightening up, hand still pressed to his stomach. "Why do we always end up here? Why don't we just go straight to Angela's and skip the danger?"

"You know why," said Sophie, frowning at him. "This is the only fault line that has enough power in this world to handle the shadow travel. The only accessible one, anyway."

They shared a grim look.

A few years ago they would have been able to use Grand Central Station. A major fault line ran beneath it, making it a hotspot for magical activity. Unfortunately, the entrance now lay buried underneath a few tons of debris. If they tried to use it, they would be crushed instantly. Not exactly the way they intended to die.

A loud whine came from behind them, jumping their focus back to the present. "What is it, Scraps?" asked Sophie, moving back to the giant hell hound.

He was a nicely sized hell hound, five feet tall when standing on all four paws, with soft brown eyes and a large pink tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. A moment ago he had been laying on his side, tired after the shadow traveling, but now he was sitting up, ears alert.

"We should get out of here," said Noah, looking around edgily.

"Oh, now you'll listen," said Sophie, patting Scraps.

"Well, Scraps can be pretty convincing."

Sophie just shook her head at him.


	2. Pixies and Paintguns

"Earth to Sophie." Noah waved his hand in front of his sister's face. "What?" Sophie grabbed his wrist, pushing it away. "Did you even hear what I said?" asked Noah.  
"Yeah … something about … erm, trolls?" Sophie had no idea what he had been saying. She had been too busy taking in the streets around her. No matter how many times she visited this world, it always showed her new things. Already they had passed streets thriving with all sorts of life. Animals walking through a market, the bears flocking to the honey stall. The air had been filled with a cacophony of sounds: half-human voices, mixing with growls, whines, and screeches.

They hadn't gone down there, carefully making their way down a side street. Sophie personally would love to go to one of the animal markets one day, but it was dangerous. They didn't like humans much, and it wasn't unusual to occasionally find some human meat for sale.

Sophie blinked rapidly as a hand waved in front of her eyes again. "Stop it!" she said, glaring at her brother. "What is wrong with you?"  
"What is wrong with _you_?" Noah said. "You keep on going to lalaland. Where'd you get trolls, anyway? I was talking about gargoyles." He pointed up to the top of a building. Stone gargoyles leered out of alcoves, hunched over with snarls fixed to their faces.

"Oh. Sorry." Sophie stared at the gargoyles. One in particular caught her eye. It was perched on a ledge, wings bunched up on its back. It had an ugly grimace on its face, as if it had indigestion. It looked just like her Transfiguration teacher back at school.

"Hey, look at that one." Sophie pointed. "It looks like Professor Bracklehurst," she said, giggling.  
"I know, right?" said Noah, grinning. "Every time he gives out a test."  
"Students," said Sophie in a low, whiny voice, contorting her face to imitate their teacher. "Students, remember that your final grade – "  
"– Is dependent on this test," finished Noah, and they fell onto each other laughing. They laughed so hard that Scraps came back from where he was exploring ahead, to find out what the noise was about. He nudged Noah worriedly with his nose, obviously wondering why he was laying on the ground.  
"I'm OK, buddy," said Noah, struggling to sit up, still laughing.  
"We should stop wasting time," said Sophie, wiping tears from her eyes as she stood up unsteadily.  
"Yeah, we should." Noah used Scrap's collar to pull himself to a standing position.

Still chuckling, the twins started down the street, waving goodbye to the gargoyles as they went.  
They were almost to the end of the street when something went whizzing by and splattered on the ground in front of them.  
"What –?" said Sophie, half-turning toward the direction the orange missile had come from. Another shot past her head, causing her to freeze as it hit the ground, exploding in a mess of purple. Another hit the ground at Noah's feet, causing him to jump back and swear as blue splattered over his legs.  
"It's … paint," he said, confused. Suddenly they heard a shrieking and a sound like a hundred wings whirring. Both of them looked at each other, and as one looked behind them at the building with the gargoyles. Little creatures were swarming out of the building, electric blue, lime green and bright pink, with eight wings, and high, shrieking voices.

The twins looked at each other, looks of dread growing on their faces. "_Pixies?_" groaned Sophie, covering her face with her hands. "_Pixies?_ Why does it have to be _pixies_?" Yellow paint hit at her feet, and then blue, and red, and suddenly paint was coming down all around them, hitting them in the chest, the arms, legs, painting them a hundred brilliant colors.

Usually pixies didn't go after animals like Scraps since he was higher up on the food chain than them. Knowing this the twins dove behind him while coming up with a plan on how to either get away from the pixies of chase them away. While doing this Scraps seemed to pick up on a new scent in the area, and the pixies seemed to go into high alert.

"What's that?" said Noah suddenly.

Up on the ledge where the Gargoyles stooped there was a crouched figure. It seemed to be feline in shape... then it started changing into a human form. It sprang from the roof to the wall, and onto the ground in the midst of the pixies.

Sophie stared at the figure in front of her. Dressed all in leather, with a trench coat thrown over, she looked very bad-ass. Her long red hair blew in the wind, and her eyes had a strange look about them. The stranger pressed something on her belt, and crackling blue electricity flowed around her, making her hair stand up around her head.  
"La Carcel!" she cried, and with a faint _whizz_ six-inch long metal needles shot out of her hair, forming a cage around the pixies. They hovered for a second and then electricity shot from the tips, stunning the pixies, and sending them tumbling to the ground.  
"What…was _that_?" Sophie whispered to Noah, but he didn't answer. The girl was gathering up the pixies, putting a few in a jar from her pack, and sweeping the others to the side, evidently looking for the electric needles. Sophie shifted into a crouch, trying to move carefully, but her bag slipped off her shoulder, landing on the ground with a thump. Sophie froze, and the girl looked up from where she was searching.  
"Oh, sorry," she said, smiling. "I forgot you were there. Yo." She winked, putting up two fingers in the peace sign. "Sorry for interrupting this little gathering but it looked like you two could use some help."


	3. Into the TARDIS we go! pt1

AN:(Moonia) sorry for the _really_ late update. I havn't been able to reach my partner to get our energies flowing in sync*shakes fist at _Dragon*_. Also ive been in and out of the hospital and ER a lot lately. ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY! please R&R

* * *

I turned away from the girl, picking up the remaining senbons and deftly inserting them in my hair. My stomach growled, and feeling the fatigue of having electricity running through me I started looking for the tin of energy cookies that Reina and Shadow made.

I dug around in my pack, ignoring the trio behind me, though I really wanted to run up to the puppy, but thought that might be rude. Besides, I think they were a bit freaked out right now. Seeing shape-shifting would do that to people.

After getting a cookie out and noticing that it was bone shaped I thought that I might give it to the dog as a peace offering. Figuring that a hell hound has great instincts in what was hostile and what wasn't I decided to take a chance

I turned towards him, holding the cookie out and approaching slowly.

"What is that?" asked the girl, eying it nervously.

"it's a cookie made of berries, nuts, sugar and a little energizing magic" I replied while holding out the cookie for the dog to decide if he wanted it or not.

He sniffed it, and I could feel his warm breath on my hand. Then his tongue licked up the cookie, covering my hand in saliva.

"Eww" I said while laughing at the tickling sensation of him snuffling for another cookie. "No way bub that was the second to last one I have, and I need the last one." I said while taking out a fish shaped cookie and nibbling on it. I shivered as I felt the energy start to travel into my body then looked at the kids and said, cookie bobbing with each word "well to me it looks like you need a place to rest from the traveling you just did. Shadow travel right? That takes energy from all involved… lets go to my place."

It looked like they would refuse when all of a sudden the girl's stomach growled. "At least let Shadow give you something to boost your energy. He is the best when it comes to cooking" I said while rubbing my own stomach.

They huddled together and eventually turned to me and nodded. I rubbed my hands together and with a wide smile said "well then in the words of a friend of mine ALLONSY!" then ran off with the three following.

Meanwhile inside Pantera

Reina was reading an old scroll about Mt. Vesuvius and the contents of its lava trying to figure out the best herbs for Seishin to soak in. finally after reading the scroll and an old tome on herbs, she went to Shadow's kitchen and asked for some dried calendula, plantain, peppermint and green tea as well as baking soda.

"so what crazy stuff are you gunna make out of this hun" asked Shadow  
"I'm making a remedy for Seishin's burns. All I need now is lavender oil, aloe juice, hazel extract and honey" she replied  
"well" he said with chin in hand "im pretty sure Angelus has the extract, oil, and juice in his garden"  
"yeah and I have the honey in my lab. I have it there to add to the tea you bring me when I'm in one of my inventing moods. Well I better go get the rest of the stuff."

After swinging by Angelus' garden, Reina went back to the lab and mixed the ingredients to her cauldron as well as some Rose hips and water. Glad that it was a self-heating cauldron she activated the runes to get it working. When everything became a syrup she put it in a squeezable container and was bringing it to Seishin's room when she bumped into Demona.

"Yo" she said in greeting "is that the stuff you were making for me and Angelus to soak in"  
"yeah. Just squeeze some under the faucet when the tub is filling with water. I want you to soak in it at least twice a day. So maybe when Angelus wakes up he soaks and when you wake up you soak, got it?"  
"sure sure. In that case I better do it now" she grabbed the container gently in her mouth and walked off flicking her tail in goodbye.

* * *

"I don't think we –"

"Come on, she's not going –"

"Noah, really! Just because –"

All Kissara could hear as she led the way to the TARDIS was snatches of conversation. She was walking in front of the siblings, still in her human form. The twins could easily have kept up with her on their hellhound if she had transformed back into a feline, but she was trying to get them to trust her. Pity, though. They would have gotten there so much faster.

"…I know, and I…."

"….About it. We could…."

Kissara strained her ears, trying to hear what exactly they were saying. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, as the voices behind her stopped talking. Kissara bit her bottom lip, and her ears shifted from feline back to human. So much for hearing what they were saying.

Sophie and Noah had been arguing about how wise it was to follow a shape-shifting creature to an unknown destination in a world that collected anything and everything strange. Sophie was all for being as cautious as possible, whereas Noah was being, in Sophie's opinion, flagrant with their safety.

"I don't see how you can't trust her," said Noah, looking at his sister with an incredulous look on his face.

"She is a shape-shifting creature that is leading us to her TARDIS…..whatever that is. We need to get to Angela!" Sophie was keeping her voice so low Noah could hardly hear her.

"We don't even know where she is. Maybe she can help us," Noah glanced at Kissara, smiling. Sophie sighed, but then grabbed his arm, slowing him down.

"We need to figure out a way to slip away without her noticing," she said, glancing ahead at Kissara, and Scraps, bounding along beside her.

"Alright! But how do you plan on getting Scraps away from her?" asked Noah, watching as the hellhound licked Kissara's arm. Sophie glared at the pair. "I'll figure something out," she said through her teeth.

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!" Kissara called, waving at them. Noah raised his hand, then turned to Sophie. "At least lets get some food. I'm starving!" Then he turned and jogged to catch up. Sophie stared after him in disbelief. "Great. Kidnapped because he wants food." Then she ran to catch up with them.

"So, where are we going exactly – ?" Said Sophie, trailing off as they rounded a corner to see a giant panther. Noah gasped, and Scraps froze, staring at it. At least three times the size of Scraps, curled up with its head on its paws, green eyes half closed.

'What…..is that?" asked Sophie. Kissara bounded forward, turning and smiling at her shocked guests.

"This is Pantera! My TARDIS." She smiled proudly and lovingly at the panther, as its eyes moved over the strange group. Kissara approached Pantera, and scratched her behind her right ear. Pantera closed her eyes, a ground shaking purr starting up in her chest, and her mouth opened, tongue curling in a yawn before straightening out. The twins watched as Kissara moved around to the front of her head, then pause and looked back.

"Come on then!" she said, gesturing. Scraps growled. Noah gulped.

"There is no way I am walking in to the mouth of that," breathed Sophie.


End file.
